Cries
by KikyoKurama
Summary: Summary: She ran away from pain and hapless hours, only to walk into bloodshed and violance. Yet she's glad she left because now she can discover the truth about herself and have friends, unlike before.


_**CRIES**_

_**Written By Me and Anaktora**_

_**YUYUHAKUSHO IS NOT MINE!!!!! I DO NOT OWN IT!!!! HOWEVER I DO OWN KAREN AND ANAKTORA OWNS ANNA!!!! WE HAVE COPYWRITE TO THEM SO NO ONE TAKE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Dedicated to....err...umm ALL THE LITTLE PEOPLE!!!!! **_

_**CHAPTER ONE: CRY**_

**Yokai- Demon**

**Pain. That's all it was that she felt. Pain, abuse and more pain, sorrow. Her name was Karen and she was an eight year old girl with hopes of becoming the next Robert Frost. She use to love to write poetry and would sit in there everyday for hours on in, except that only made her mother mad. Eventully she got fed up with her abuse and ran away, only to get into more trouble.**

**Thug one: "Look what we've got her Trey! It's a wittle girl!"**

**Trey: "What to you wanta do with her?"**

**Thug Three: "Ew I know! Let's take her to the Hospital and gets those wounds treated!"**

**Gang: Glares**

**Thug three: "Or.......not......."**

**Gang Leader: "I'm the leader of this gang and I say let's beat her up some more! After were done we can take her back to our aparment and have some "Fun" with her." All of the thugs seem to nodd in agreement.**

**Karen: "Ohh..." SniffSniff Karen covered her head and rolled up in a small ball, just praying that they would go away......But they didn't. They only brought more pain. They each took a pocket knife out of there pockets and fliped the switch. Karen cried, and tears fell freely down her face.**

**They kicked, they cut, the punched they hurt. **

**Karen was bleeding heavaly now. Bleeding, bruised, any adjative you have for pain, it discribed her.**

**Thug one: "I think she's had enoph. Now let's take her to our apartment and the fun can really begin!!!" **

**The rest of the gang cheered and Karen just sat there, mezmoried by pain.**

**"No. I'm afraid you won't." Every one turned around. There was a tall red headed boy, he had stunning red,long hair that went just past her shoulders, and was wearing A white shirt and blue jeans. The boy had emereld green eyes that seemed to resemble a shallow river.**

**"Who's he?"**

**"I don't know let's kill him!!!"**

**The gang them ambushed the boy but he easly evaded the attackers. He knocked them all out using A most graceful flow of ability Karen had ever seen. She was dumbfounded by his acrobatics. After the small rumble he went over to the little girl and bent down to her level. Karen cowered, afraid of what might happen next. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." **

**"Uh?" **

**"Are you alright?"**

**"Ohh....I don't...I don't know. I'm hurting really bad...Wah hah..." The boy looked the girl over she had immense cuts and scars covering her body. The boy thought for A moment and bit his lips. **

**"Kurama!" Ana called from behind. She held a man by the throat, still alive but only by her will. "This man has information on Karen and is seeming most eager to share with us," She looked to the frightened man, "Right?" the man nearly wet himself as he nodded hastely. After a few minutes of talking, Kurama and Ana found out much of what Ana already knew about Karen. Karen was the daughter of a great and powerful man, his adopted daughter, for he was a yokai and she was clearly all human. This man had a vast territory which was greatly wanted by greedy beings, both human and no. The land was almost half of the regions of Japan. Karen had been kidnapped and tortured to get her adoptive father to sell or otherwise give away all his territory to the thugs. Ana was a sort of bodyguard to the girl and loved her like a daughter, knowing Karen since she was a baby. Kurama's idea was his healing, the first part. He healed Karen's wounds and her pain went away. The physical pain, anyway. "Kurama, getting her home is not going to be an easy task. Her father is greatly ill and normally a formidable yokai to any person, even us. But now he can hardly breathe without passing out." "We will have to try. Tell me, where is it she lives? And what is this illness corrupting her father?" Kurama was most intregued by an illness that could harm a yokai. Quite fanqly he thought no such thing existed. "She lives in the human world with her father about 400 miles North of here. The location is secret to everybody but me and Kouttsu." Ana seemed to dislike saying the name 'Kouttsu'. The rest of Kurama's plan was idea was comming out.**


End file.
